Born To Fall For Her
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Tamaran 'invades' earth, and takes thousands of boys hostage, out of those thousand three are chosen, one of those three is chosen for her, by her, the other three are to assist. Nothing is ever as it seems when it comes down to love and war.
1. The Taken?

A/N: I promised you a knew story and here you go, since The Star in the Dark is finished, 14 Years is about to near it's halfway point, Breaking Law is only in it's beginning (not even close to coming to an end yet), and Crimeside is being discontinued I figure I have enough time to squeeze in this little piece of literature, Born to Fall For Her is probably going to be one of my favorites. I know this is quite controversial subject, what if Tamaran invaded Earth? What would happen, you're about to find out in my version of a complicated love. This might be longer than The Star in the Dark or shorter I haven't decided yet, it's going to have twists and turns and I'm going to tell you that nothing is ever going to be as it seems at the end of each chapter. It's sort of a drama of it's own kind, I had been thinking of writing this for a long time and I've finally got to it so tell me what you think, I'd really like to know.

Disclaimer: IDNOTT, Figure it out.

* * *

They shoved him to the ground, though not without a fight, a fight which had earned him bruises all over his body. he was worn from all the fighting, and completely pissed off. He was pissed off at Bruce who gave him to these Aliens. If only Bruce had realized how many girls he had kissed in the past hour, though he was fine with that part but there were no sparks, never have been and he didn't think there ever will be. Now he was being presented to the Princess's of this race, a black haired tramp, and red headed beauty with green compassionate eyes, eyes that seemed to stare right through him. Other guys his age were behind him completely unconscious, he understood why though, if he wasn't trained for this kind of thing he would've never been able to keep conscious for as long as he has.

The black hair girl came down from her throne and kissed him, a long slow kiss, no sparks involved, not that Richard expected it too, he didn't even know why he was thinking of such things at a time like this. He looked to the side of the redhead and noticed a girl cloaked in blue the only thing visible was her mouth and her ankles, she didn't seem like one of these aliens. He looked behind him, and noticed two boys being hauled off the side, these two were conscious, he had to give them props. These aliens, the Tamaranians had beaten it all out of them so that when the guys were presented to their royalty they wouldn't try anything, Richard tried to resist but the odds were against him. One boy was African American; he was quite muscular, though most would think it was the fact that he was half cyborg. Another one was a boy with green skin who kept changing from one animal back to his human form and to an entirely different animal. One word went through his mind, metahuman, though something told him otherwise.

He turned his attention back to the red headed girl, she didn't look sad nor did she look happy, she simply looked curious, curious of him.

"What is your name?" The girl with black hair asked. Richard just spit at her face and felt a fist instantly come down on his back.

"Richard… Grayson." He spat out angrily.

"So Rich'ard, tell me about yourself."

"That's none of your business." He said and looked down at himself. He was in his baggy jeans and black muscle shirts; it wasn't really the attire to fight in.

"He's the most resilient of them all, a real playboy my queen, from his reputation, he's smart, stubborn, agile, athletic, and comes from what earth calls royalty." The guard said.

Great, he wondered what else Bruce had told him about him. Bruce was never talkative but he seemed to have told this alien warrior all about Richard.

"A perfect specimen, my sister shall speak to him now." She said almost grudgingly. She being the older sister should've been the one, but because of her dis-compassion she lacked the abilities to rule the planet and therefore had to server her sister and she couldn't even be her royal advisor because her sister had chosen this creepy monotones woman from another dimension to do so.

The red headed girl got up from her throne and elegantly walked down the stairs to him she didn't hold herself like he would've thought she would. She didn't hold herself like she was better than him but in a friendly manor, as if she had known him for ages. She then got down to him and kissed him passionately, this time Richard's eyes went wide and he felt like fireworks had just gone off in his head, and bells were ringing in his ears. He had never felt anything like this before and he couldn't believe that he was actually being lulled by the kiss and being pulled out of the pain, misery, and betrayal he was feeling just because of a kiss from the princess, not to mention and alien princess. She then let him out of the kiss and they stared eye to eye in shock, she obviously felt the same thing.

"Please tell me, are you truly a prince?"

"Never said I was." He said softly.

"And if you were in my place would you search the galaxy to find the one you are truly meant for, not the one you are forced to love?"

He hesitated for a moment and thought about Barbara, he loved her yes, but like a sister. Bruce had told him one night that if he was ever to be with someone it would be Bab's because she was the only one where it would be able to work out with. He didn't agree with this and took up Bruce's old title as a playboy, he searched the earth looking for the girl, and never found her.

"Yes." He answered simply and her eyes lit up in shock, he figured this was not the answer others had told her. She then turned to the girl in the cloak and smiled and then nodded to her sister. The sister then spoke in her native tongue and the line of guys that was once behind him disappeared, and he was being helped to his feet.

"Take him to my quarters I shall be there soon and unchain him." The redhead said simply.

Richard felt himself being lifted to his feet and was transported through the ship to a luscious room filled with thousands of colors. Cloth hung from the wall and the ceiling, it almost looked like he was in a tent, a circus tent to be exact, and a large round bed sat in the middle of the room. It was plain white and four colorful pillows, set for two. He gulped as the two guards who had been escorting him there took off his chains, but he was so tired and worn down he could barely make up the strength to try to escape, he figured he'd have to endure the night before making a plan, but by then it would be too late, they'd be too far away from Earth for him to even have a chance to get back. The door creaked open and the redheaded princess walked in with a plate of food, there was a mixed variety of their native foods and foods from Robin's planet, fruit's, veggie's, cooked meats, soup, and pizza, one of his favorites. She walked over and sat down next to him and placed the large tray on her lap.

She was trying to look ashamed but she couldn't help but feel happy, she had finally found him, her prince, with her parents dead and no one left rule she is in charge and she left her planet in charge with her 'nanny' to go off and find her loved one, her soul mate, she had no idea that it would be him of all people.

"I am sorry." She said softly. "We are leaving immediately, we will be leaving your people with a message that you will be leaving."

"What?" He said, for some reason he couldn't be angry with her and when he tried to move pain surged through his body. She put the food to the side and got up and went into a separate room connected to this one. She came back out with a large round wooden bowl filled with water and a thick towel. She sat back down and gently lifted off his shirt to reveal his small but muscular chest which was covered in black and blue bruises, and bloody scrapes and gashes, she then slowly pushed him down against the bed not caring that his blood would be staining her white sheets. He watched carefully as she took the thick white towel and dipped it into the water than rang it out. She slowly and carefully placed the tower down on his chest and started to clean his wound every so often going to ring out the towel of the blood and get a new bowl of water.

"You are a warrior yes?" She asked softly. Everything about her amazed him, here elegance, her poise, her gentleness, her carefulness, her _humanity_. That was what surprised him the most, he had never met anyone like this, so innocent looking.

"In a way." He said but jumped when she went to remove his pants.

"I need to clean the wounds on your legs I promise I will do nothing else." She said in her defense. He just took a deep breath and tried to relax as she continued and tried to survive the embarrassment from her seeing his boxers, though she didn't seem to care. She just seemed happy, all the time, it was killing him; he just wondered what she was so happy about all the time.

"What do you mean in a way, we are away from the ears of your public, no one shall know, trust me." She said.

"That's it, I can't, you attack my planet, then kidnap thousands of men and then you leave with just me and those two boys who you hauled off. What do you want with us?" He asked.

"We are a powerful race Rich'ard; the royal family is betrothed from birth to marry who our parents presume expectable. My sister lacks the compassion to rule our planet so the duty to rule was turned to me but before my parents could find a suitable boy for me to marry they passed. I was given the chance to follow my heart and meet the one I loved. I met many boys, many boys that were kind and handsome, but none of them were what I was looking for, they were never the one. So I left the planet, and searched world after world till we came to this planet. You attacked us first and our general, who is accompanying me on this voyage, figured it best to return the action since it might've been traditional for your planet, we did not know that you were just afraid. And in terms of your males I sent my men out to escort your males to our ship but my sister has a cold heart and ordered them to 'take care' of you before hand to sort out the weak from the strong."

Richard didn't know how to respond to it all so he just decided to lay there speechless.

"Please turn over, please." She said ashamedly. He did as order and she started to tend to his back, but before he could lie down he saw her once pristine sheets were blood ridden. He sighed and laid down, he flinched every time she brought the warm cloth down on his wounds.

"The two other boys, what are you going to do with them?" He asked trying to avoid the fact that she had told him that she had just told him that she had practically chosen him to be king of her planet.

"We figured that you will need friends so we took two boys without any connections except for the fact that they are outcasts of your society and let them come along to keep you company." She said simply as if it made sense, but to Richard it meant two more people to save, but right now he was in between facts, would they need to be saved our would she return them at his request.

He didn't know but he wasn't planning on asking anytime soon because of the state he was in. Suddenly the ship shook and he realized they were going through the atmosphere and leaving earth. He sighed, but was careful not to let her hear, she seemed like a descent person but he couldn't help but be angry, angry not her though. His own kind, his government, his people had auction him off to go see if he was suitable to travel intergalactically . He hated Bruce for this, he hated Clark, and Bart, he even hated Diana for doing this to him. He guessed that's what you get when your alter ego is a vigilante.

"Here you go." Among the food that was on the plate was a bowl of chicken noodle soup and she now held it to his mouth. He took it like a gentleman and fed himself; she gave him the bowl and did something unexpected. She got up from the end of the bed and walked to the other half he was on and got under the covers. She then turned to the side so her back was to him just before shutting off what looked like a lamp. He almost panicked; he was so sore he could barely move so he was stuck there, with her, in the very same bed, correction that very same bloody bed. After hours of being alert Richard finally fell asleep, the princess being asleep a long time ago, with one question circling through his mind before he nodded off.

_And I don't even know her name._

-Couple of Hours Later-

Richard awoke to the sound of a shower going on in what was supposed to be the bathroom. He felt better and remembered that she had put some healing crème on him last night, so he went to look for the gashes but they were no longer their just his plain ordinary skin. He got up from the bed he was still in his boxers and wondered if she expected him to walk around this ship with nothing but his boxers on or maybe he might not even leave this room till they got back to her forsaken planet. Then he noticed some clothing at the end of the bed, it was his clothes but some alterations were made. Like the sleeves on his muscle shirt were cut off and a metal collar that he had seen the princess wear was connected to the neck part of his shirt. His baggy jeans though were gone and replaced by skin tight black pants. He threw these on and looked around the room for his, other things. He found them eventually laid out on a table hidden in the corner of the room. He threw on his belt and loaded his weapons; he threw on his steel toed shoes and slicked back his lifeless hair with his hair gel into its spiky form.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing what must've been Tamaranian casual clothes compared to what she was wearing yesterday when he first met her. She wore the same metal collar except a green circular emerald was in the center, she also wore a purple sleeveless shirt that stopped at her stomach, and then on her waist was a short purple miniskirt. He also had on long silver metal gloves that covered her entire arm from her knuckled to her elbow and long purple boots. On her right bicep was a silver bracelet much like the one he had on his own bicep. He had to admit he was lost in a trance in her beauty, she was picture of innocence despite of what she had done and what she was wearing.

"The weapons, you will not need them." She said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry but it's a personal issue. Just tell your men that if they ever try to harm me again they won't survive to see the next day." He threatened.

"I will but I must warn you we have these abilities." She said and held up her hand. A green orb of light appeared around it and then it disappeared, he really wasn't surprised.

"You do not look afraid."

"I've seen worse." He truly had, aliens tended to visit earth a lot most to cause trouble, except for a few like J'onn J'onn, and Clark who only wanted to help save the world. That was the point of the Justice League, a secret society that was formed to protect the world from its greatest threats, like Joker, and Lex Luthor, and even monstrosities like Darkseid. Though the Justice League isn't really secret anymore, they're a worldwide phenomenon, everyone knows about them and Richard's been working with one of their best, one of the three, for years. He was taken in by the Batman, the darkest of them all. Batman trained him, made him stronger, but he never surpassed the dark knight. They were supposed to be partners but he was always the one in the shadow of the dark knight, he had just left him to go at it alone when the Tamaranians came. He was called back and they voted upon it, of three boys, his best friends, Roy and Wally, he was chosen to leave to try to take down this _threat._

"I wouldn't doubt it, you are a hero of your world." She said and started towards him.

"Sort of."

"Follow me please." She said taking his hand and leading him to the door. "You fought for your people to keep them safe, risking your own life, to fight against scum and tyranny, yes?"

"Well yeah."

"Then you are a hero, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I was stuck in the shadow of the man who gave me to you, I will always be the sidekick."

"So he is your master?"

"In a way, but he's more like my father."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my parents were killed when I was ten by a mobster, and Bruce well he took me in and taught me to be who I am today."

"I see, my parents were never around for long so I was raised by my k'norfka, or as you call him 'nanny'."

"Oh…"

"He was a great man, noble and just. I was always afraid I'd never be able to live up to his reputation as a leader; you see he was the leader of our great army, so he taught me how to fight. One day the Gordanians attacked and he had to leave to go to war, and left me alone. I was afraid, especially when a Gordanian came to collect me, but I remembered what he had always told me and I fought but they got the upper hand. They took me to their home planet and forced myself and my k'nofka to battle. They monitored us to make sure we fought at our maximum, so we couldn't let the other win without both of us being killed."

"I…" Richard didn't know how to respond to this.

"I won." She stated simply a tear falling out of her.

"I'm sorry."

"Our army won though and I was taken back home only to find that my parents they had passed, and well here we are. My point is Rich'ard is that you never really know your strengths till they are truly put to the test. Even in such a barbaric way as that."

A tear fell from her eye and his hormones drove him to do something that he normally wouldn't do. He took his hand and removed the tear from her face. The gesture shocked both of them, but she seemed a bit happier about it than shocked.

"Uh…"

"Thank you, it's been hard despite how this looks." She said staring at the floor.

"I understand, I truly understand." He said.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that, years. Come along you must meet your knew friends Rich'ard!" She said.

"Yeah about that just call me Robin."

"Robin, okay. Forgive me I think after all of this time I still haven't introduced myself, I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. But on earth I believe my name means Starfire."

"Starfire, I like it." He said warmly.

She just smiled and started to run off him in tow.

"Come!"

They soon came to the throne room, the two boys sat on the steps before the two thrones. They looked confused and slightly pissed off, the same girl who was wearing the cloak stood there next to them looking just as pissed off. Robin was pulled into the room by Starfire who was laughing with glee. Her laugh was soft but sound and unlike many girls laughs it suited her. The two boys looked up at them and shot him weird looks.

"No fair we get dragged off by guards and Grayson get's to go gallivanting off with one of the Princess's." The green one said and then felt the cyborg elbow him in the gut.

"Shut up grass stain, she's watching us." The cyborg said peering off to look at the gothic girl.

"Welcome friends, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but your rooms will be prepared immediately. My name is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran but you may call me Starfire, this is Raven of Azarath, my royal advisor and this is, Ro-"

"Richard, Richard Grayson." He finished panicky.

"Yeah we know who you are." The cyborg said in a snarky way.

"Mr. Big shot billionaire, you got it good dude, or you had it good, but then again I guess you still do." The grass stain said.

"You two have fun last night; I could hear the sounds coming from your room from my cell, just like you playboys to hit up that little, b-." The Cyborg said but before he could say anything else Robin had a birdarang to his throat.

"Finish that sentence and it'll be the last thing you ever say." He said. The cyborg looked mortified but had enough sense to look down at the birdarang and see the black R on it. His eyes widened as he looked back between Robin and the birdarang.

"You're Robin. Playboy billionaire ward Richard Grayson is Robin the kick but boy wonder? You gotta be yanking my chain." He said in disbelief as Robin put the birdarang away.

"Dude if you're Robin, does that mean Bruce Wayne is Batman? Oh my god!" The grass stain bellowed. "My name Garfield or Gar, but I go by Beast Boy I work with the Doom Patrol, well worked. I can change into any animal I want." The grass stain, or Beast Boy said.

"I'm Victor, Victor Stone, just call me Cyborg." Cyborg said.

"Okay…" He said.

"Joyous, now that we have introduced ourselves why don't we participate in an activity." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her strangely and then at Robin who really didn't care how she spoke.

"Sports?" Robin asked.

"Football." Cyborg said.

"Soccer." Beast Boy said and turned into a cheetah which made everyone but Robin jump. He had be trained to be prepared for anything so this didn't really phase him.

"Volleyball." Robin said which gained all of their attentions.

"I see we've all agreed on something." He said.

"What is the Ball of Volley you speak off."

Robin laughed and told her it's Volleyball not Ball of Volley and started to explain the game to her. Sooner or later they had a volleyball court set up on the ship and every single guard that was off duty crammed into the throne room to view the strange event.

"Dude this isn't fair, it's three against two." Beast Boy said. He and Cyborg were on one team while it was Raven, Starfire, and Robin on the other. Suddenly the door opened up and girl in yellow and black came in, she was African American and in a way had an afro but put into two ponytails on the top of her head, almost like a bumble bee, though they probably got that impression from the giant wasp wings on her back.

"Hey who forgot to invite me to the party?" She yelled as she walked over.

"Bumble Bee I thought you were working?" Starfire said gleefully.

"Please star you know me, I'd never pass up a chance to beat someone at something, now what are we playing?" She said.

"Friends this is Karen Beecher she is our navigational experts apprentice, she is learning from him about the galaxy and it's many known quadrants."

"You're a meta human aren't you?" Robin said.

"Yep, how'd you known, wait let me guess, spiky hair, utility belt, you must be Richard Grayson, otherwise known as Robin. You would know a metahuman from a mile away wouldn't ya?" She said holding out a hand. He stared at her in shock and then took her hand. He noticed how she had a firm shake and a confident blaze in her eyes.

"How?" Was all he was able to muster.

"Dude think about it, Bruce Wayne arrives back in town about a week before Batman starts appearing, then Richard Grayson is taken in by Bruce Wayne and days later Robin shows up. And who else has the brains, stamina, money, and means to become a kick butt vigilante in the middle of the night. I mean it's a good cover up, you know being a play boy, but you literally gotta put more effort into it, I mean I figured it out when I was doing research on you two for a school project."

He didn't know how to respond to this because he was just absolutely speechless.

"I'll make sure I tend to that if I return home." He said then bit his tongue; he couldn't believe he had just said _if_, he wondered if he already doubted his return?

"So what are we playing again?" She asked. Cyborg ran up to her to oblige to her question.

"Volleyball." He stated, Robin could almost see the hearts in Cyborg's eyes as he looked upon Cyborg.

"God I haven't played that in ages but I still bet I can whip your butts." She said with a courageous smile on her face. She ran over to Cyborg and Beast Boy side and Robin went to the back of the court to serve. He sent the ball flying over straight to Cyborg who bumped it into the air towards Beast Boy who turned into a small kangaroo and hit it to Bumble Bee who jumped into the air and spiked it over to Raven who bumped it up towards Robin who set it high in the air and to his surprise Starfire flew up and spiked it over remaining in the air the entire time. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin stared in shock at her, and Cyborg missed the ball giving Starfire, Raven, and Robin the point.

"What? Did I forget to mention I could fly?"

* * *

A/N: I left this off on a happy note for a reason so dont expect love birds the next chapter, what you do need to expect is complications, arguements, and confusing questions between Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, and Starfire, Bumble Bee, and Raven. (Oh and I had to add bumble bee into this, I just couldn't leave Cyborg hangin! Review please!


	2. Poisoned Love In A Bottle

A/N: Long time no update, okay I know I said I wouldn't be updating till I finished Breaking Law or 14 Years but I'm updating anyways since this has been rotting in the attic of my laptop!

* * *

He didn't know how to describe it, it had only been a few days and he was being completely swept away by her. Not just because of her beauty too, which surprised him, he never imagined he could find, how to say 'the whole package' in someone like this, she may not have acted like it but she was actually quite intelligent, but what really got him was her compassion and forgiveness. She's deep in contrast to her sister who, though he hates to admit, seems infatuated with him also. He and Starfire shared the same room every night but made sure to stay as far as they could from each other as they could in the bed, though one morning he awoke to find Starfire's arms wrapped around him, his neck cradling hers despite that fact that she was taller than him by about two inches. Their faces were absolutely priceless; somehow in their sleep they managed to tangle themselves together into that position. Starfire was absolutely mortified and kept saying sorry, repeatedly.

This morning it happened again but something was different, when he say her strawberry hair he didn't freak out nor did he want to let go of her, he wanted to stay here with her and hold her, forever. He didn't know what had changed his mind but everything that troubled him seem to disappear just at the sight of her, she was his cure, the cure to the disease he had made for himself. Her tan eyelids fluttered opened and she instantly went to move away but she couldn't, he caught her hand, surprising them both.

"Starfire…" He was at loss for words, then suddenly he felt two warm soft hands on his checks and her soft lips press against his own for longer than just a second, his eyes seemed to have melted closed but then slowly opened when they separated.

"I am sorry." She said shyly instantly moving herself away from him.

"No you shouldn't." He said just as she ran out of the room.

Robin shook his head, devastated and overjoyed at the same time, he still couldn't understand how she had swept him away so quickly. He walked to go get changed in the bathroom and while inside he accidentally knocked over a bunch of Starfire's perfumes. He started to pick the bottles up reading the names of the bottles until he came to one that stood out. He knew this bottle all too well, a few years ago Poison Ivy had sold thousands of bottles of her toxic perfume that could make any man no matter how resilient fall desperately in love with you in the matter of days. It had been rumored that Poison Ivy had sold a few bottles off the planet but it was never proven; well now it was.

Betrayal swept over him as he opened the bottle up and poured it down the toilet in anger. He marched out of the bathroom after finishing changing in search of Starfire ready to speak his mind.

_Aliens, they're all the same, the only reason Clark is trust worthy is because he was raised by the Kent's, by humans._

He was walking to the Throne Room when the ship started to rattle and shake and within several minutes he heard a large noise come from down a few halls. He ran quickly and witnessed the doors opening to reveal the fertile and slightly barren planet of Tamaran, the red and purple hues of the planet being its greatest highly besides its crystallized utopia. Starfire stood in front of him looking very sad, almost depressed and he was almost sure that he wasn't going to back down just because she had a pouty face on. Starfire turned to view him and just as he was about to speak her arms came around him and she hugged him hard and he could almost hear his bones cracking inside is body.

"I'm so sorry for this, I love your Robin." She let go and took a few large strides back. It was too late, too late for him to notice she had his utility belt, too late for him to notice that two large bulky warriors were approaching him aggressively, too late for him to react before he was pinned to the ground gagged, chained, and blinded. The last thing he saw being the tears falling down Starfire's all too delicate face and hearing the struggle of Cyborg and Beast Boy come up next to him.

… … … … …

When he awoke his body ached, if he thought the beating was bad when he was originally brought aboard the alien ship, he was wrong, heck he'd take that beating over the one he just received any day. He sat in a cell all to his lone some the wet and sticky cement floor frigid against his throbbing skin. He attempted to look around but his necked killed him though he pushed away the pain and took a good look, only to see Cyborg and Beast Boy lying in separate corners unconscious and beaten also.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy." He choked out and they began to stir. He repeated it again and Cyborg's eyes eventually opened.

"What happened?"

"No idea but I feel like I just went through the spin cycle on my washer." Beast Boy said, that being his attempt at humor.

"We're in a cell; I'd know one in a heartbeat."

"You must've spent a lot of your child hood in Arkham huh, you know delivering those psycho's and all." Cyborg said.

"To be specific, I've been there 789 times, and that's not including all the times Joker has escaped or we were bringing him back in."

"Wow." Was all BB could muster to say.

"What I really want to know now though is what we're doing here, one second we're being treated like royalty on the ship now were like yesterdays garbage or something." Cyborg said.

"Agreed." Robin said then suddenly the door creaked open and Raven walked into the room abruptly shutting the door behind her quickly.

"I'm not supposed to be here but the Princess and I agree that you must understand what is going on." She sat down on the dusty cot next to Beast Boy.

"What is going on?" Robin demanded furiously.

"Ever male on the planet has to go through this process, the test. They're locked away in the prison, this place, for 6 months and are put through a torture that's worse than death itself from what I've heard. If you come out alive, sane, and not psychology scarred you will be allowed to marry the princess."

"What if I don't want to marry the princess?" He was quite frustrated with this whole situation and she could tell.

"You will but not because you have to but because you are in love with her."

"She was drugging me, how can I love someone who does that to a person!" He demanded and Raven let out a little sigh.

"It was necessary, you would resist to much if she didn't. She was ordered to."

"By who, she is the Princess?"

"The Tamaranian Royal council."

"What?"

"The Tamaranian Royal Council, it's their form of Parliament. "

"Really?" He said not really believing this.

"Yes, they gave her a code of conduct, of how this matter was to be dealt with, and this is part of the deal. She sends her sincerest apologies, honestly."

"Then why are we here?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're his wingmen so to say, so whatever his fate is so shall yours be."

"So say he dies, do we…" Beast Boy said sliding his finger across his neck and making a slurring sound with his mouth.

"Yes, Tamaranian law is strict and cruel when it comes to outsiders but they are also a very kind race. Oh and might I add that both of you shall have to marry, also, if you do not wish to be killed."

"What?" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled frantically.

"Yes, the Princess's advisors have to also marry."

"Ya gotta be kindin' me." Cyborg said looking like he was about to faint.

"Well you're one of them, who's the other?" Robin asked.

"Bumblebee, one of you will marry her, and one of you will marry me."

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at her for a moment.

"I call Bee!" They both yelled allowed.

A vain popped in Ravens forehead and she stood up abruptly, quickly making her way out of the room but not before dropping something in Robin's lap. A letter, a plain white letter with a short paragraph of writing upon it.

_Dear Robin,_

_I know you must be angry with me and you have probably found out about the perfume by the way you looked when you came looking for me. I have to say I am sorry, and that I do, I really do, love you. Please endure for me, this will be worse than anything you have ever felt so endure, I don't know how many times I have to say it but endure. Endure for me Robin, please. Please respond, Raven will carry the note back and forth._

It wasn't signed but he knew who it was anyways, Starfire asked him to endure and he would but not for her but for his own sanity, for a better future, for these two guys who he had recently met and already had their lives hanging in the balance.


End file.
